


Pizza Delivery Date

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Co-workers, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pizza Deliverer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: “What’s on the TVs today?” Stiles asks, mostly to himself since Scott’s in the back working on pizzas and Isaac’s out on a delivery. Stiles peeks his head in the order window that opens into the video store next door and strains his neck to see what’s playing on the screens near the cash register.He’s not sure why Finstock keeps the video rental part of their joint pizza and movie establishment open, but he’s not complaining when he can occasionally watch parts of movies while he’s on shift.And maybe also flirt with the video store employee while he’s on shift, too.





	Pizza Delivery Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was included as part of the Sterek zine, Solstice. For more info on the zine, [click here](https://sterekzine.tumblr.com/).

“What’s on the TVs today?” Stiles asks, mostly to himself since Scott’s in the back working on pizzas and Isaac’s out on a delivery. Stiles peeks his head in the order window that opens into the video store next door and strains his neck to see what’s playing on the screens near the cash register.

He watches for a few minutes until he can figure out the movie--Vertigo--and shakes his head. “That’s not even the best Hitchcock film!” he shouts into the empty video store. He can’t see anyone, which is usually the norm--he’s not even sure why Finstock keeps the video rental part of their joint pizza and movie establishment open, but he’s not complaining when he can occasionally watch parts of movies while he’s on shift.

And maybe also flirt with the video store employee while he’s on shift, too.

Derek, the previously mentioned video store employee, is also nowhere to be seen, but Stiles is sure he heard the comment. He always does. Derek’s probably working on some endcap display in the back or something.

The phone rings, and Stiles straightens from leaning out the window and sighs before picking up the phone to take the order.

It’s after two phone orders and a carry-out that Derek appears at the order window.

“And what would you say is the best Hitchcock film, then?” Derek says gruffly as he slaps down a couple bills on the counter behind Stiles, who totally knew he was there, and he was jumping just for fun, okay?

Stiles spins around with a grin, prepared with his answer because he knew Derek would take the bait.

“Well, Rear Window is very easily near the top, as well as Psycho. Duh. Everyone knows that.” He takes Derek’s money, already taking a slice of cheese and a slice of pepperoni, Derek’s usual, and putting it on a paper plate.

“I think Psycho’s overrated personally,” Derek grumbles, crossing his arms and leaning against the side of the window. He nods his thanks when Stiles slides the pizza across the counter to him.

“You’re overrated,” Stiles snaps back, and Derek’s only reaction is raised eyebrows. Stiles can feel himself blushing because that was a total lie. Derek is amazing and not overrated in the least, but he’s not going to admit it and step down from his lame comeback.

He clears his throat and walks closer to the window, trying not to stare when Derek starts taking bites of the pizza. “Surely, you don’t think Vertigo is the best,” Stiles says, hoping to skip right past that awkward moment.

“I never said it was,” Derek replies after he swallows a bite.

“Okay, what’s at the top of your list then?”

Derek looks up like he’s thinking, then looks back at Stiles and smirks. “The Birds.”

Stiles gapes and splutters, “WHAT?! You can’t be serious! It’s ridiculous; not to mention how much of a dick Hitchcock was to Tippi Hedren. Like you can’t like that movie on principle! What--”

“Stiles!” Scott shouts, which ends up being very loud because Scott is not in the back but right next to Stiles. “The phone is ringing, and I’m kind of busy,” he says, holding up hands covered in red sauce and cheese particles. “Can you flirt with Derek later?”

Now Stiles is definitely blushing; his whole face is red, he can feel it. “I’m not… I wasn’t… ugh.” He can’t even face Derek right now, and he can’t believe Scott would say that. He’s a terrible friend. So, he doesn’t look at Derek and instead answers the phone, putting on his cheery customer service voice to answer.

By the time he’s jotted down the order and passed it back to Scott to start, Derek and his pizza are gone.

But, Stiles smiles to himself as he sees that Rear Window is starting on the screens.

~

Stiles finally, finally has a night off, and he’s excited. His dad’s at work, and Scott’s at work, and as much as he loves spending time with Scott, he’s got some quality personal time to catch up on. He’s got a whole itinerary planned for the evening, which includes a long shower for that personal time, and then pulling on some PJs and sitting down to binge watch the new season of Stranger Things while he stuffs his face with Doritos, Oreos, and soda (all unhealthy things he keeps hidden from his dad).

He’s just slipped into his PJs and opened his bag of chips, Stranger Things queued up on the screen, when his phone starts buzzing. He has the brief thought to ignore it, but he hasn’t started the show yet, and it could be his dad…

It’s not his dad… it’s Scott. Uh oh.

“Scott? Shouldn’t you be at work?” Stiles answers, already worried about the answer.

“I am,” Scott replies, but Stiles can hear something else in his voice.

“Okaaaaay. Shouldn’t you be working, then? Not calling me? It’s a Friday night. It’s usually crazy busy.”

“Yeah. It is. Which, uh, brings me to why I’m calling.”

“No.”

“Stiles!” Scott whines on the phone. “It’s crazy right now, and Isaac called in sick, and Kira can’t come in because she’s out of town with her parents. We don’t have another driver, and I have to be here to make the pizzas!”

Stiles really wants to say no again, but Scott sounds pretty desperate.

“Finstock’s even coming in to help, which he’s pissed about. You gotta come in, dude. I’m sorry. We need you.”

Stiles sighs. “Fine. I’ll be there in fifteen.”

“Thanks, dude! You’re the best. I’ll tell Finstock he needs to give you an extra day off or I’ll cover for you or something!”

“It’s fine, Scott. If anything, Isaac needs to cover for me. I’ll see ya in a bit.”

He hangs up and looks longingly at the half-opened bag of chips and the Netflix screen. “Rain check on this date, loves,” he says sadly before turning off the TV and taking the junk food to his room.

He switches into his work uniform quickly and jumps into his Jeep to rescue Scott from the pile of pizza boxes and order receipts he’s surely under.

~

Scott wasn’t kidding about Finstock (nor about him being pissed). When Stiles walks in, Finstock’s on the phone, and it looks like everything in him is straining to sound polite with the customer. He gives Stiles a look that Stiles is interpreting as relieved and waves him toward the punch clock, which has a stack of pizzas to be delivered next to it.

He gives Finstock a salute and calls out to Scott that he’s there and he’ll take the pizzas ready now and be back for more as soon as he’s done.

After a thankful shout from Scott and he’s clocked in and made sure he knew which pizzas were for which addresses, he grabs the pizzas, receipts, and the delivery sign for his car and jumps back in his Jeep to make the deliveries.

He hasn’t made many deliveries before, only filling in every so often when someone else is out, so it takes him longer than usual to get the hang of it when he first leaves. The first few houses get their orders later than they should have because of the delay, and he gets measly tips (if any) and gets yelled at by one of the customers. It’s the main reason why he prefers to take orders than deliver. He just nods and apologizes and refers them to their customer service line for any complaints. It’s all he can do because they don’t care to hear about explanations.

After the first batch of pizzas, though, he’s caught up, so the evening improves and so do his tips. Finstock seems visibly less stressed now that Stiles is there making deliveries, and while Scott still looks like a walking pizza (seriously, why does he always end up covered in toppings?), he also appears less stressed when Stiles goes in to pick up the next batch of pizzas.

He would have preferred a night off, relaxing in front of the TV, but the extra cash is nice, and knowing he’s helping Scott be less stressed out makes him feel like a better friend. Finstock, who rarely says anything nice to him, even thanks him for coming in and tells him he’ll make sure he has another day off soon. Stiles isn’t sure if it’s an empty promise, but he appreciates it and plans on making sure Finstock remembers it anyway.

It’s late, about fifteen minutes after their usual time to accept orders that Stiles comes back from his last set of deliveries. Scott is pulling out the broom to start sweeping, most of the ingredients wrapped in cellophane to be put in the fridge.

“Here’s the money and signed receipts for credit card orders. My cash tips are in the envelope if you want to count them,” Stiles says, handing Finstock a zipper envelope.

“We got one more delivery, came in at the last minute,” Finstock says, not looking up from the receipts he’s tallying as he points to the lone pizza box behind him on the counter.

“Seriously?” Stiles says under his breath. He plugs in the address on the receipt and does a double take. “Does this even fit within our 3 mile radius? It looks like it’s out in the Preserve?”

Finstock shrugs. “Barely, but it fits. We’ve delivered to them before. I checked.”

Stiles sighs. “Fine. I’ll be back from Timbuktu as soon as I can then.” Finstock doesn’t react, not that Stiles was expecting him to; once he’s counting money, Finstock is uber focused on it. He shouts a goodbye to Scott and leaves to deliver this lone pizza.

~

Turns out the house is just on the edge of the Beacon Hills preserve, and it’s big and kind of creepy, especially in the dark, but maybe it’s nicer in the bright light of day. Only a few lights are on in the first floor.

Stiles isn’t sure what to expect when he rings the doorbell, but seeing Derek in a soft worn T-shirt and baggy sweatpants instead of his usual uniform polo and khakis isn’t what he imagined at all.

“Uh, Derek, hi! Uh, you ordered a pizza? I mean, of course, you did, that’s why I’m here. I have it. Your pizza, I mean. That you ordered.” Geez, shoot him now to end this misery. He’s an idiot.

The corners of Derek’s lips curl up just slightly. “I did order a pizza. You’re making deliveries now?”

“Just tonight. Isaac’s out sick and the other usual driver is out of town. So I filled in.” He hands Derek a pen and the receipt he needs to sign, balancing the pizza in his other hand.

Derek hands him back the receipt and pen. “Do you, uh, have more deliveries you have to do?” he asks, shuffling his bare feet slightly in the doorway. Bare feet! His toes are kind of cute, Stiles thinks, and then immediately thinks he’s being weird.

“Nope. You’re the last one for the night,” Stiles says with a smile. He stuffs the pen and receipt in his pocket and pulls open the warming pouch to give Derek his pizza.

“Do you have to get back and clean up?”

Stiles furrows his brow slightly. “I probably should, although, Scott’s got cleanup down to a science, so I’m sure he’ll have most the place done by the time I get there. Why?”

“Well,” Derek says, rubbing the back of his neck, “if you don’t have to go back, you could stay if you want? And maybe you’d want to share the pizza with me and watch a movie?” 

There’s definitely a blush forming on Derek’s cheeks. Oh god, he looks so cute, and did he just ask Stiles out?!

“Uh…” Stiles says intelligibly, because holy crap, Derek is asking him out.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want. If you need to go back to work, I understand.”

“No! I want to! I’d love to,” Stiles blurts out, grinning. “Um, let me just… call Finstock.”

Derek’s eyes widen. “Oh, maybe, you shouldn’t. I didn’t know Finstock was there--”

Stiles holds up his hand and shakes his head, phone already up to his ear.

“Bilinski! What is it? Where are you?”

“Uh, hey, boss. I delivered the pizza, but I ran into car issues. Can I bring in the signed receipt tomorrow?” Stiles says, giving Derek a wink.

He can hear Finstock mumbling on the other line. “I guess so. What’s the tip on it so I can record it.”

Stiles yanks the receipt from his pocket and gapes a little at the amount Derek put. “Ten dollars.”

“Ten! Damn, Bilinski, they must feel bad since you have to drive so far out of the way.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Okay. First thing tomorrow I need that receipt!”

“You got it, boss!”

Finstock hangs up without even a goodbye. He quickly texts Scott that he will see him tomorrow with news, and then slips his phone back in his pocket. He grins up at Derek.

“Looks, like I can stick around.”

Derek smiles and shakes his head slightly. “Seems so. Come on in,” he says, opening the door wider for Stiles to step across the threshold.

The house, from what Stiles can see in the entryway, is nice. He sees a few family photos hanging along the stairway and even from his vantage point, he can see a very young smiling Derek in one of them.

“Just you tonight?” Stiles asks as he follows Derek into the living room.

“My parents are out of town with my sister, and my other sister is spending the night at a friend’s house.” Derek sets the pizza on the coffee table and sits back on the couch. He’s in the middle though, so Stiles has no choice but to sit next to him, especially if he wants easy access to the pizza.

He sits down and grabs a slice of pizza after Derek’s taken one of his own and asks, “What are we watching?”

“I’m a couple episodes into the new season of Stranger Things.”

Stiles groans. “I was totally going to binge watch it tonight, but I got called into work!”

“I can start it over,” Derek says, reaching for the remote to go back to the episode selection screen.

“I don’t want to make you rewatch something you just watched though.”

Derek shrugs. “I don’t mind.”

“Really?”

Derek gives him a small smile and nods. “For you, I don’t mind.”

Stiles can feel his cheeks pink, and he smiles. “Thanks.”

Derek goes back to the first episode, but before he pushes play, he asks if Stiles wants anything to drink, listing a few possible choices. He leaves to retrieve their drinks from the kitchen, and Stiles makes himself comfortable, eating more of his pizza.

When Derek sits back down and sets their drinks on the table, he looks over at Stiles, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly.

“Uh, Stiles, you have some, uh, sauce,” Derek says pointing to his own mouth where he sees it on Stiles.

Stiles, oh so elegantly, tries to lick it off, his tongue reaching for an unknown spot. It’s clearly not working, and it makes Derek chuckle and shake his head.

“Here,” Derek says, leaning closer until he’s firmly in Stiles’s space. 

Gently, he reaches over and thumbs the sauce off of the corner of Stiles’s mouth, and without thinking, Stiles licks it off of Derek’s thumb. Derek makes a choked-off noise, and before Stiles can apologize, Derek’s lips are on his, mouth opening, and tongue licking the taste of the tomato sauce from Stiles’s mouth.

It’s amazing and better than Stiles imagined it would be like (and yes, he’d imagined what it’d be like to make out with Derek plenty of times).

It doesn’t go much further than making out, and eventually they get back to the pizza and Netflix (interspersed with a few kissing breaks). As he’s cuddled up with Derek, Stiles has the stray thought to thank Isaac for being sick, but he doesn’t. He’s going to have to cash in on Isaac covering a shift (or two) for him out of guilt because he plans to have plenty of evenings in (or out) with Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really grateful to be included in the zine with such awesome artists and authors! Hopefully you enjoyed the story either in the zine or here on AO3!
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
